


Help, I'm Floating and I Can't Get Down

by candied_galaxies



Series: dumb gay meta!au [2]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i have a headcanon that metas lose control of their powers when theyre sick, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets sick and is forced to call Nate for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help, I'm Floating and I Can't Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a drabble requested by @the-snarler , who asked for a natepat sick fic! This is set in my meta/superhero au, and goes along with my other fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Superhero AU, Set in something resembling the DC universe

Matthew awakes with a runny nose and hovering a foot over his bed. He blinks and tries to figure this out. Perhaps the Illuminati finally used their anti-gravity weapon, or maybe the popcorn the girls scout sold are finally kicking in. It would make sense for them to affect his powers, seeing as they did contain mini inhibitor bots. This, he decides, will require further research. First, however, he needs to get down.  
He reaches out to his powers, and tugs down. Nothing happens. Matthew frowns. Odd. He tries again, a few sniffles the only sound in the room. He stays in the air for what seems like an awfully long time, though perhaps it simply the inhibitor bots messing with his sense of time. Suddenly, he sneezes loudly and before he realizes what is happening, he is flopping off his bed and tumbling down onto the hardwood floor.

He groans softly and frowns. He sneezes again, and the lamp on his bedside shoots up and shatters against the roof of his bedroom. He sniffles, again and his frown deepens. He tries to reach for his powers, tugging at them to do his bidding. It works, as the books from his impressive bookshelf all start to float, but he finds he cannot reign them in. The books go flying around the room and Matthew is vividly reminded of his high school days, when he first discovered his powers and had no idea how to control them.

Matthew attempts to walk out of the room, only for everything around him to suddenly swirl and blur around him as his face comes in contact with the floor again. He feels woozy and his head is starting to ache. Maybe those inhibitor bots were doing more damage than he initially speculated they would. Slowly, he rises and makes his way to his warm bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand as well. He turns it on, hisses at the brightness, and then attempts to text Nate.

The keyboard looks wobbly and he’s certain he misspelled most of the words he attempted to type, so he deletes the message and calls instead. After the second ring, Nate picked his voice much brighter and cheerier than the one he used during their first few encounters.  
“Hey, MatPat,” he says, making Matthew roll his eyes fondly. “Matthew,” he corrects instantly. Nate laughs and it sounds so lively and pleasant he smiles indulgently himself. He sneezes abruptly and the small potted plants on his windowsill crash into the the wall. Nate’s laughter dies down and his voice is worried when asks, “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Matt huffs out a small chuckle. Really, for all of Nate’s attempts to appear cold and aloof, he was as sweet as the cookies the girls scouts sold. “I’m…not hurt,” he says, congratulating himself on technically not lying to his boyfriend. “But I do need you help.” he says. “It appears I’ve seen to have caught something and it’s affecting my powers in…unsavory ways.” he can’t help the small pause he takes, or the almost childish tone his voice adopts in the last two words.

Nate seems to have caught it, if his snort of laughter and cocky voice ringing out, “Unsavory, huh?” mean anything. Despite it, Nate agrees to coming over, if only out of pity. Matthew hangs up and swaddles himself in his blankets. He’s shivering now, he notes. Huh. Perhaps a small nap will help, he thinks yawning. His heavy lids slide close and sleep consumes him.

—

Nate arrived at Matt’s house with about eight boxes of tissues and a loud declaration of “Babe, I’m here!"A loud, miserable sounding groan was his only response. He chuckled and set down his stuff on the kitchen table, heading towards Matt’s room. What greets him is his boyfriend wrapped up in about three thick covers and an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. His face is flushed and covered in sweat. He looks absolutely miserable and Nate can’t help it. He doubles over in laughter as Matt grumbles and pouts at him.  
"So,” he asks, “You have a fever?” Matt scowls and blows a stray hair out of his face. He snuggles deeper into his covers and they faintly muffle his indignant “No!” Nate giggles and plops down on the bed, running his hands though Matt’s chocolate curls. “It’s okay, puddin’” he says, pitching his voice higher and making an exaggerated New Jersey drawl. “I’ll make it all bettah!” he croons, mocking his old friend. Man, Gotham had all the fun crazies! Matt groans louder and shoots him a glare from under his cocoon. Nate simply giggles some more and pets Matt’s hair a bit more. He was going to have so much fun. 

—

So.

Taking care of a sick Matt.

Not as fun as he expected it to be. There were more floating projectiles than he’d like. Turns out “unsavory” meant “I can’t control my powers anymore.” What’s worse, Matt had started drifting off into his own little world a bit after he arrived, so now he couldn’t even properly tease him! He ended up actually nursing Matt into a functioning (for Matt anyways) human being again. His powers were still haywire even as he slept, so Nate constantly had to dodge objects like books and silverware. It was more tiring than he’d ever admit.  
Nate sighs and slops down onto the bed next to Matt. Matt makes a small noise at the movement but scooches over to Nate and wraps himself, covers and all, around his boyfriend. Nate raises an eyebrow, but smiles anyway and starts petting Matt’s hair. The calming, rhythmic motion of the steady rise and fall of Matt’s chest lulls him sleep quickly. Nate falls asleep with his hand in Matt’s hair mid stroke and a smile on his face.

—

Matthew wakes up with his head on Nate’s chest and his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He’s tangled in blankets and although he is still a tad cold, he feels better now. He yawns and blinks sluggishly up at Nate’s peaceful face. He smiles to himself, and presses a chaste kiss on Nate’s jaw before laying back down. They hardly get anytime to themselves, and he plans on cherishing what he can get. Even if his nose is a little runny, and the bed is floating a few feet off the ground. It’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out this cool art the-snarler did!!!! http://mylifedependsoncandy.tumblr.com/post/148808056968/the-snarler-for-mylifedependsoncandy-s-sick


End file.
